


Asshole

by froppysexual



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Non Despair AU, One Shot, Rated T because of their dirty mouths, bruh moment, hope AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: The mechanic looked offended and put his left hand on the right side of his chest. “Yes, I do, actually!” He retorted, very matter-of-factly. “Sugar is like, 99% of my energy source, y’know?”“Which isn’t healthy, idiot.” Fuyuhiko glared at Kazuichi again, softly this time. Kazuichi looked like he wanted to say something, but sighed then closed his mouth.-KuzuSouda goes grocery shopping oh boy





	Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this is super short I’m so sorry 😔✊

“Fuuuyuuuu, how close are we to finishing grocery shopping!?” Kazuichi whined, draping his arms over Fuyuhiko’s arms.

The shorter boys face flushed, seeing as they were in public, so he shrugged off Kazuichi... literally. “I’d say we’re close..”

“THANK GOD.” The pink haired boy cheered with a big smile on his face. Fuyuhiko’s lips turned into a flat line for a second, before he sighed. “Well, actually, almost done with MY list. Your list, on the other hand..”

“God dammit!” Kazuichi huffed, glaring at Fuyuhiko. The blonde simply snorted and went back to pushing the cart. “To be fair, your list is a fucking mile long. Like seriously, do you need this many damn sweets?” 

The mechanic looked offended and put his left hand on the right side of his chest. “Yes, I do, actually!” He retorted, very matter-of-factly. “Sugar is like, 99% of my energy source, y’know?”

“Which isn’t healthy, idiot.” Fuyuhiko glared at Kazuichi again, softly this time. Kazuichi looked like he wanted to say something, but sighed then closed his mouth.

They didn’t talk for another 5 minutes (rare, especially on Kazuichi’s part) until they got to the drink aisle. The sugary drink aisle.

“Welcome to diabetes central.” The blonde muttered, mostly to himself. He watched in disbelief as Kazuichi grabbed 4... no, now 6 fucking boxes of Coke. “Wait, don’t you usually get 3 boxes? Why’re you grabbing twice the amount?!” 

“Well..” it seemed he didn’t really have an answer, now just looking for excuses. “I have like a billion projects this week. I’m obviously gonna need more energy, man!” God, like that’s an excuse to be unhealthy. Fuyuhiko sighed and shook his head. “How I got a crush on you, I’ll never know.”

“Wow, I’m thoroughly offended. You’re an asshole.” But he smirked. Oh god. Oh no, it was the ‘I’m gonna say something incredibly cheesy just to fluster you’ smirk.

“But you’re my asshole.” He said proudly after dropping the boxes into the cart. As expected (and absolutely unwanted and unfair for Fuyu), Fuyuhiko’s face flushed. “God that sounds so wrong. I hate you.” Kazuichi laughed at that, walking over to Fuyuhiko and hugging him.

“I love you too, bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for hiatus uh
> 
> Appreciate these 2 more, cowards


End file.
